


Parental absence

by autisticpiss



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: FEELS BRO, Family Feels, Hotch Understands, Hotch being a dad, I can’t write, M/M, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Deserves Better, Spencer canonically is autistic, Spencer is loved, im sorry, its literally canon, make more autistic spencer stories, more autistic spencer pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticpiss/pseuds/autisticpiss
Summary: Reid tells the team he has asperger’s syndrome one by one and Hotch is upset that he’s the last to find out.He tells everybody before Christmas to remove that stress, but then the holidays don’t go so right.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more people to know that it’s been confirmed Spencer has autism instead of just “introverted bb uwu” 
> 
> Also fuck Autism Speaks but this isn’t about them, do some research about them.

Spencer was upset that Gideon left.

Everyone else was upset Spencer was the only one to get an explanation.

Reid wasn’t the best with touch and interaction, and he was a bit of a germaphobe. Gideon sort of knew, and Reid knew that he knew, but it was never disclosed.

After a year, Reid felt like it was important to tell the team, now that the only one who knew, or maybe just had a slight hunch, was gone. He had six teammates, and there was a week until christmas. He figured he would tell one person a day before he left. Then he could enjoy his Christmas with his mom in Las Vegas without that stress on his shoulders.

He started with Garcia, knowing she had a lot of secrets and she would keep his until he was ready. She was grateful she was trusted by Reid to be the first he told. “Really?” She asked. “You really trusted me enough to tell me first?”

“Um, uh, yeah,” He nodded and fidgeted with his fingers, looking away from her.

“You know that means a lot to me Reid. I won’t tell anyone ‘til you’re ready, Sherlock.”

“Thanks Garcia.”

He told JJ next, and she was basically the same. She was glad he trusted her and she said it didn’t change anything.

After he told JJ, he told Morgan. Morgan just smiled and shrugged. “I’m happy you told me kid, but it doesn’t really change anything in the end.”

Then he told Prentiss. She laughed and said, “I kind of knew, but hearing you say it makes me feel better about thinking it.”

When he told Rossi, he had about the same reaction as Prentiss. “Prentiss and I, well we kind of knew. We talked about it once but it’s good you told us.”

Finally there was Hotch. Hotch was the one to be told last, just for the reason that Reid was scared. He hadn’t picked up within the around 6 years he had known Reid, and Reid didn’t even know his opinion on it. He didn’t want Hotch to hate him for it, but if Reid didn’t tell him then eventually Rossi or someone other than Garcia would let him know.

“Hey, uh, Hotch? Can I talk to you about something?” Reid knocked on Hotch’s office door, fidgeting with his hands again.

“What are you still doing here, Reid?”

“I needed to talk to you. But I didn’t want to interrupt anything. You can go home if you want, it can wait until tomorrow but i just thought you would want to know-“

“Reid, sit down, you’re rambling.”

“Okay, sorry sir.”

Reid sat in the chair opposite from Hotch, on the outside of his desk. Hotch closed the file he was reading and looked up at Reid.

“What did you want to tell me Reid?”

“So I’ve already told everyone else, and I’m sure you probably know by now but um I wanted to tell you myself so-“

“Reid.”

“I’m sorry sir. It’s probably not that important but I wanted to tell you that, um... I have autism and that’s why I was so upset when- when Gideon left.”

“And I was the last person you told?”

“Um... y-yeah.”

“Why?”

“In all honesty, Hotch, I was... uh... scared.”

Morgan and Rossi were watching down in the bullpen through Hotch’s windows. 

“What do you think they’re talking about in there, Rossi?” Morgan sipped his coffee and stared at Reid, who kept glancing back. 

“Well, Reid told me he hadn’t told Hotch about it yet, and Reid seems nervous, so if I had to guess, I would say it’s that.”

Hotch looked out the window to see what Spencer was glancing at.

“Reid, you know you can tell me things like that, right?” Hotch glared at him.

Reid’s voice cracked. “Um yes sir, I-I’m sorry I just didn’t know how you would take it.”

“I’ve worked with you for years Reid, you’ve proven you can work here and I would never let something like that get in the way of this job. I care about you, Reid. You know that isn’t important to me. What’s important to me is that I know you trust me, and telling me this lets me know that, even if I wasn’t the first.”

“I actually didn’t know your opinion on it, I mean, autistic was an insult since forever, and people called me that a lot, even before it was diagnosed and it only got worse after it was.”

“Kids like to make fun of whoever they can, and some of them don’t learn the truth as adults. Luckily I did, and I want you to know that I care about you and the team.”

“Thank you, Hotch. I’m sorry I told you this late.”

“It’s okay, Spencer, now go home and get some rest. You need to stop running up the coffee budget. Enjoy your holiday.” Hotch smiled for once, and Reid smiled back.

“You too, Hotch.”

When Spencer got back down to bullpen Rossi had left and Morgan started walking to the elevator with Reid. 

“So, how did it go, pretty boy?” Morgan suddenly asked when the doors closed.

“What?”

“Reid, we both know why you were talking with Hotch in private, by yourself, in his office.”

“Actually, Morgan, it went great.” Spencer looked up Morgan from the ground. He stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled. Morgan nodded and almost gave him a pat on the back, but refrained.

“Sorry. Old habit.”

“It’s okay, Morgan. I’ve known you a long time.”

“Enjoy your Christmas with your mom. I’m sure she’ll be glad to see you, kid.”

“You too, Morgan. I’ll see you soon.”

When the elevator doors opened, they headed out of the main exit in different directions to their cars.


	2. It’s The Most Horrible Time Of The Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer’s dad intrudes on him and Diana because of their meeting last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible TW for eating/food at the end :)

Spencer sat with his mother, glad to be back in Las Vegas. 

“Spencer, it’s been a while,” someone stuttered from behind him. It wasn’t familiar at first but he soon realized exactly who it was.

“Dad? What are you doing here? How did you get in?”

“Don’t worry about it. Diana, you look nice.”

Spencer’s mother closed the book they were reading, at her speed of course. “William, I think it’s best you leave,” she threatened.

Spencer’s dad took a sharp breath in. “I’m not allowed to see my family during the holidays?” He questioned passive-aggressively.

“Dad, she’s right... You haven’t seen us for years, it’s not the best idea to just suddenly show up. You haven’t even talked to me since I was asking about Riley Jenkins,” Spencer muttered.

“Alright, okay, I’ll go. But, Spencer, I want you to know I’ll try.”

“Yeah... I know.”

Spencer knew he was lying. He knew that he wouldn’t keep contact. That’s what he knew. And Diana knew too.

Once William had left, Diana groaned. “I will never understand that man.”

They kept reading until the sun was going down, and by then, they were done with the book. It was The Empty Planet, one Spencer knew well. 

Spencer shot up from his seat when Diana leaned down to put the book away, revealing the window and the sun going down. “I’m sorry, I have to go. I’ll be back tomorrow, goodnight mom!” 

Diana nodded and waved to her son, who was scrambling to grab his bag and coffee cup. His phone rang deep inside his satchel, and Spencer walked out with the phone up to his ear, waving to his mom.

“Hello?” Reid babbled into the phone.

“Hey kid, it’s Morgan. What time is for you?”

“It’s 6:53.”

“Alright, make sure you eat something before it gets late.”

“Thanks Morgan, I have to go, I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it was so short :((( Give feedback in the comments pls!!


End file.
